


A Pets Punishment and Reward

by Grubbutts



Series: Mini Fic Jamboree [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Chastity Device, Collars, Dacryphilia, Flogging, M/M, Master/Pet, Mini Fic, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 07:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16013600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grubbutts/pseuds/Grubbutts
Summary: Bro's dick has been locked up for two weeks, and he needs to come. Harley lets him, but at a cost.





	A Pets Punishment and Reward

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Faetyl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faetyl/gifts).



> make your fave strider cry via jake's hands -faetylflaw

Bro kneels in his usual spot, the place that he belongs, between Mr. Harley’s legs. His head his bowed, the thick collar on his neck weighing down with his tags saying “Dumb Pet” and “Property of Jake Harley”. He swallows thickly, his adam’s apple bobbing, wrists straining in tied ropes.

Worst of all his cock is still caged up after two weeks, hanging uselessly between his legs. Jake is kind enough to run his fingers through Bro’s blond hair, petting him while he chats with his good friend Mr. Egbert while drinking whiskey and smoking cigars.

Bro enjoys being Mr. Harleys pet, the only man who he’s ever grappled with to ever pin him to the ground, but it’s been two weeks since he’s come which is a long time for Bro. So he looks up and Mr. Harley with naked glistening amber eyes, pressing his lips in a fine line, and lets out a small whimper.

“It seems you pet is wanting some attention,” Egbert chuckles, taking a sip of his whiskey and watching Bro with a curious eye. He is a charming little pet, rowdy at times but all in all rather pleasant to look at. And even more pleasant to see him pushed to the edge.

Mr. Harley barks out a laugh and pats Bro’s head, “Oh ho, my sweet thing. What is it boy? Hm?”

Bro looks down at his cage and back up at Mr. Harley again with another small whimper. He partially wants to beg for it, but he’s glad that Mr. Harley allows him the freedom not to speak. Speaking is difficult, and pets don’t speak in the first place.

“I see,” Mr. Harley nods his and smirks a little, “You do know you have another week with it on, that is unless you want to be punished.”

Bro looks away, his eyes fluttering as he swallows the lump in his throat again. He nods. He knows what’s at stake, and in fact it’s why they set the time limit to three weeks, because both of them know Bro can’t last that long.

But sometimes Bro feels the need to be punished.

Harley hums and nods, “James, would you be a good ol’ chap and hand me the flogger?” he says, standing up and walking around behind Bro. His back is exposed with a few scars from strifes and previous punishments. It’s an intricate and beautiful piece of art, well taken cared of and treated with the utmost reverence.

James hands Harley the flogger with a nod before sitting back in his chair to take a puff of his cigar. “Thank you, James,” Mr. Harley says, turning the flogger around in his hand, brushing through the fringes of leather. “Are you ready my pet?”

Bro sighs, relaxing his body and nodding. He takes deep breaths and the corners of his mouth twitch up.

“Good boy,” Mr. Harley raises the flogger and brings it down harshly against Bro’s back, already creating a blooming red stripe across his skin. Bro gasps a groan out, shivers crawling across his skin and coating him with gooseflesh.

Another whip to Bro’s back and he cries out again. Another, and Another, and Another. Enough to make Bro shake and tremble, his eyes glossy and back bright red. It stings, throbbing with pain, but Bro feels like he can breathe a lot easier now.

Mr. Harley sets the flogger down and pets through Bro’s hair again, “Excellent job, pet, you took that very well! I suppose it’s about to we release the caged animal, eh?” Bro smirks a bit, looking up at Mr. Harley with fond eyes. He nods and shifts himself to spread his legs wider.

Harley kneels down behind Bro, grabbing the key from his pocket and reaching around to unclasp his cage. Egbert watches with an amused smirk, tilting his head and watching the other two in their own private world. Harley has never been skittish about showing off his pet, sometimes willing to share with James but more often than not, James simply watches. It’s a rather entertaining show.

Bro’s cage is unclasped, and with a few strokes from Mr. Harley’s broad hand he’s as hard as a rock. “There we go, free at least,” he teases, stroking Bro and rubbing his chest against Bro’s stinging back. “You may come Bro.” Harley whispers in his ear.

Bro humps into Mr. Harley’s hand, his whole body flooded with fire and boiling heat from his cock to his back to his head. His mind is rather blank as he falls deeply into the comfort of the pain and finally being touched, his breath quickens and he becomes noisier. He doesn’t even realize that he’s crying. Tears dribble down his cheeks and his head falls back against Harley’s shoulder, his hips thrusting in and out of his hand. “F-fuck, Jake,” Bro pants out, quietly but Egbert can just make it out.

It doesn’t take much longer for Bro to quiver, gasping, mouth agape and eyes shut tight in a silent scream. Cum splatters against the floor and Harley laughs low and husky in Bro’s ear, praising him while Bro is still trying to regain his senses.

Egbert moves to grab a rag and paper towels, coming in and kneeling before Bro to clean his mess, as well as wipe the tears off his cheeks. “I think you may have broken him,” he teases.

Harley laughs, “He’ll come to soon enough, ready and raring for a tussle or two,” he unties Bro’s wrists and wraps his arms around his body, softly petting over Bro’s chest and belly, massaging his wrists.

“Mffrrf,” Bro says with a certain amount of snark laced in there that makes both of the older men chuckle.

“I think it’s due for the pet to nap,” Egbert says.

Harley nods and stands, picking Bro up bridal style, “I think so too,” Bro nuzzles against Mr.Harley’s chest. “Care to join us James?”

“Don’t mind if I do.”


End file.
